


Moments

by Jamyforever



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamyforever/pseuds/Jamyforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short cute stories of Jon and Dany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

It was a snowy day by the wall. The cabin they were sleeping in was warm though from the  
fireplace. Daenerys woke up from a Nightmare and got frighten. "Jon. I am really hot." He  
opened his eyes and laughed. "If you are hot take your clothes off." She rolled her eyes and  
took off her clothes. He was starring at her beautiful body with wide eyes. 

He was shocked that she actually did that. They looked into each other's eyes intensely and Jon cupped her cheeks and kissed her. She moaned a little which gave Jon wanting more ,so he moved to be on top of her. She deepened the kiss and took off his clothes. He guided his cock into her cunt. They both let out a pleasures moan. He thruster faster and her back arched off the bed. He loves to she her like this; when she is happy and not focusing on work related things. 

She stared to reach her climax when Jon lifted her ass which made her have more pleasure. "J-Jon!", she screamed when she started to cum. He reached his climax right after hers. "That just made me hotter you know.", Dany said to make him laugh. He gripped her waist to pull it closer to him. They were both grinning at each other. "I love you Dany.", he whispered in her ear. Which made her have good dreams the rest of the night.

In the morning they did not want to get up at all ,but eventually duty is called. It's too bad that they won't be by the wall for long ,because they have to go back home to King's Landing. 

When it turns night again it's snows even harder than the last night. When they got in bed the fire extinguished and it got colder. "Dany, are you cold?" She laughed and tried to hit him ,but he caught her wrist before it hit him. Je kissed her and let go of the wrist.

It turns out she was cold ,so he got the heavy fur blanket that he removed the last night from the heat. "Better?", he asked. She shook her head and turned so her back was against his body and got his arm and put it on her waist. "That's better.",she said. He laughed and kissed her head and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on Game of Thrones so please don't hate me if it was bad.


End file.
